The Fateful Train Ride of Selena Irrativor
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: A Hogwarts take-through in the Marauders time. JP/LE and MAYBE SB/OC.
1. The Fateful Train Ride of Selena I

**A/N: I'm going to try to write Harry Potter again- my first attempt was a fail. Please read this, it's not a Drinny like the other one-it's a JP/LE, and MAYBE SB/OC. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, please do me the honor of clicking the little button down the bottom there, it's centered, quite obvious, and will be a big help to all of us! (me, you, and the other readers. )**

**:)**

**Here we go!:**

* * *

><p>Selena P.O.V.<p>

I walked out onto the platform. I gasped in wonder; it was my first time coming to Hogwarts and I was muggleborn, so I had never seen magic before. Owl cages floated in the air, parents and children were screaming everywhere, and the Hogwarts Express loomed above it all, a big, black monster towering above us. I felt especially small just looking at it.

"Mum, really! Geroff me! I'll be fine!" yelled a small black-haired boy smothered against his mother.

"Goodbye dear! We'll write every day James, and **don't** get into any trouble!"

The boy smirked at this last comment. He turned around, saw me, winked, and then quick as a rabbit, he ran up the steps and onto the train.

The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle as I stood there in shock, and I realized I had to get on- fast! Following James' example, I rushed onto the train. I threw open the first compartment I saw, and to my surprise, it wasn't James inside, but a pretty, red-haired girl. Figuring James had moved on, and not wanting to seem like the kind of type who hangs on to people desperately, I let myself in and sat down across from her.

"Hi."

"Hi," Red-hair said shyly.

"What's your name? I'm Selena Irrativor."

" I'm Lily Evans. Does your last name mean irritate?" she said, blushing a little.

" Actually, it does... not. But I think it should. Irritating people is what I'm good at. Not that I'd irritate you...on purpose. I usually just do it to people who really annoy me, like this kid Tom at my old school. I... am muggleborn."

" Really?"

I cringe, waiting for an accusation.

" So am I!"

"What?" This, I wasn't expecting.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. So... about your annoying talent... can you do something for me?"

"Um..." I said cautiously. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, we were standing outside another compartment. I listened closely to see who was inside.<p>

"Oh, that's real funny, Moony." a boy said sarcastically.

"You have to admit Padfoot, it **was** funny."

I gasped, then quickly covered my mouth. I knew that voice!

"_These_ are the boys that drive you crazy?"

"Yeah. Well, more in particular one..." and Lily proceeded to tell me about the fateful ten minutes on the platform in which Sirius Black (Padfoot) and James Potter had insulted Lily to tears after which James had walked up to Lily and kissed her on the cheek.

"He had no right to!" said Lily.

"But it sounds as if he likes you. And you just met him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Here I am, Selena Irrativor, the rule-breaking queen of Sarshaw Elementary school, comforting a goody-goody and giving her boy advice! What has the world come to!

"He still had no right to touch me!" hmphed Lily. And we sat in silence for the rest of the ride, outside James' compartment.


	2. Boyfriend

**A/N: really guys? Nine hits, eight visitors, and NO REVIEWS? What's going on with you guys? I mean I didn't think I was _that _bad a writer!_!_!**

**:'(**

**Please review more this time! :(**

* * *

><p>Selena p.O.V.<p>

I woke up to the sound of muffled laughter. Quickly opening my eyes, I looked up to see a quite good-looking boy standing over me along with James, another cute boy, and a very short and piggish looking one.

" Psst. Lily. Lily, wake up! Lily!"

Even with all my coaxing, she remained impervious to my call.

"Lily!"

Then I had an idea.

" Lily! Your _boyfriend's _here!"

That woke her up with a start.

" James Potter is _not _my boyfriend, the bastard." she seethed.

"Always one to jump to conclusions," I teased. " Who said I was talking about Jamie boy over here?"

" Wait, you're not?" she asked, a little confused.

Before I could say anything, James cut in.

" Of course she was talking about me! It's not her fault that she didn't know we were going steady already! The poor girl just thought we looked amazing together, right? I mean, I am one of the sexiest guys on the train- Excuse me, I am _the sexiest boy_ here. I t's not your fault you can't resist." he added, turning to me. By now, both Lily and my wands were out.

" Potter, when will you learn, I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I NEVERWILL BE!" she screamed, while managing to look calm at the _same_ time. It was amazing how she did it, really. But if you looked closely into her eyes, you could see a fire burning. It was actually very scary. I mean _very, very scary_. I mean _terrifying_! And of course Jamie had the luck to be staring right at them. Slowly the color drained from his face and skin. His eyes turned glassy and his knees knocked together. Then he crumpled to the floor and started spasmodically shaking while screaming in pain and terror. It was funny at first, as we all thought he was acting, but then we realized it was real.

"Lily! Stop! This is serious!" I cried.

" Selena," she said slowly, "I'm not doing it. I don't know what to do!"

At the same moment, the before-mentioned good-looking guy stepped forward and said "No, _I'm_ Sirius." with a goofy, but cute smile on his face

"What the he- never mind." I said, turning away. I didn't get it, and anyways, I'd find out later.

Right then, as I turned to tend to James, Mr. Cute ,from over on the side, came up to us and slapped "I'm Serious" guy, then looked at his hand as if he was crazy.

"Sirius, this is no time for that stupid pun. Your best mate is practically dying, and all you can do is smile and make a joke? What-slap!-is-slap!-wrong-slap!-with!-your-slap!-fucking-slap!-head-slap!"

Now "Serious" looked truly amazed.

"Moony! You- of all people, you!- swore!"

Moony looked ashamed and embarassed of himself._ Whether it was because of the swearing, or because of his name, I'll never know_. I thought. _What kind of parent names their child Moony?_ I asked myslef.

"Oh, Moony isn't my real name, by the way. I'm Remus Lupin, this is Peter Pettigrew, indicating the piggy boy on his right, you already know James, and this is-"

"I'm Sirius Black, proud member, founder, and presidentf the disown-evil-parents-society Pleasure to meet you."

" Oh, the pleasure's all mine," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

" By the way, he's the only member," Remus whispered to me in a not-so-quiet voice.

" I heard that!" said Sirius in a sing-song voice.

" You were supposed to stupid," sighed Remus.

" Back to the point, what do we do with James?" Lily asked.

" What?" chorused Remus & Sirius together.

" what the frick- right here!" she cried, indicating the floor. " Or not?" she whispered, staring at the floor where James was.

Or used to be.


	3. On The Boats

**Thank you to Quadrillionare for being my one and only reviewer so far!**

**All you other lazy people who read my story & didn't review, SHAME ON YOU! :(**

**And DO NOT make the excuse that you don't have a fanfic account, BECAUSE I ENABLED ANONYMOUS REVIEWING! AS SOON AS I GOT MY FANFIC ACCOUNT! DOUBLE SHAME ON YOUs...**

**And if you're lazy, TOO BAD! I'm still M-A-D as in A-N-G-R-Y! **

**GRRRRRRRR... what is it now... 41 HITS, 23 VISTORS AND COUNTING. AND ONLY ONE OF YOU WAS CONSIDERATE ENOUGH TO LEAVE A REVIEW?**

**calms down**

**at least it was a nice, long one. :)**

**Thank You again Quadrillionare. **

**And you other guys? Please stop making me mad by R&Ring without the second R. There's a reason ther's 2. It's not hard. Please take the time to leave a message. I enjoy them much more than you think. And whatever you do, DO NOT **

**a) forget/don't bother to review**

**b) read my story The Battle of Hogwarts. It REALLY REALLY sucks cuz it was my first fic.**

**Hey Quadrillionare, sorry to make you read through all this crap.**

**But you others? You deserve it. :(**

**And guys,,... PLEASE DARE ME! **

**AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR PRANKS. THEN I _MAY_ FORGIVE YOU.**

**sorry for making it so long...**

**~ rash (no, not my real name!)**

* * *

><p>Lily P.O.V.<p>

I hate James Potter.

First I was mad at him for making fun of me, and then kissing me on the cheek immediately after- and he had just met me! Then I was mad at him for spoiling Selena and my plan to scare them. _Then_ he had to go and almost die, or so I thought, but it turns out it was just to scare me.

-Flashback-

_" Back to the point, what do we do with James?" I asked._

_" What?" chorused Remus & Sirius together._

_" What the frick- right here!" I cried, indicating the floor. " Or not?" I whispered, staring at the floor where James was._

_Or used to be._

_I look around everywhere, my breathing fast and ragged now. _

_"Where'd he go?" asked Selena nervously. I smiled at her, my lips trembling. She was a nice girl. If her ego was just a little- no make that a _lot _bigger, she could almost be James twin sister. They both had messy black hair, a thin-but-strong build, and a passion for pranks. They both tried to befriend me (but only one succeeded), and they were both getting increasingly popular by the minute. The crucial difference was their eyes. Where James had brown pools of melting chocolate, Selena had fresh, crisp, clear glacier water, with a beautiful rich blue found nowhere else on earth. Selena had a slightly goth look to her that looked like it was coming off. By the end of the year, I would make sure it was gone. James and Selena would both become rebels, while in different ways, I was sure of that fact, but they would never become social outcasts, and they both looked very athletic. They were obviously different genders, but I was sure, that with time, they would become inseperable friends. _

_"Boo!" I screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. I turned around._

_"Did you see her face when I scared her?" James said, all four of the boys laughing. Selena looked as if she was holding back a laugh, but at least she had the decency to _try_. _

_"James - uh, what's your middle name?" Selena asked._

_"Umm... can you come into the compartment, please?" begged James. Now I tried not to laugh. It must be really bad._

_"Sure... but don't try to kiss me!" laughed Selena with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes._

_"Uh..." James had absolutely nothing to say to this, he was shocked._

_" Geez, James, can't I make a joke for once?" Selena asked jokingly._

_" Nope," said James, a little more cheerful._

_They slipped inside the compartment across from us to talk._

-Flashback Ends-

_I need to find Selena,_ I thought, as I slipped off the train.

"Firs' year's over here! Fir's year's over here!" called an enormous man, balding with age.

Hoping Selena had listened to him, I walked over to the giant man. His Muggle name tag said "Hello, my name is _Oxeus Hagrid_" _The name sure fits,_ I thought. _"He is as big as an ox. _Spotting Selena, I rushed over to her, my long red hair streaming behind me.

"We need a way to get back at them," I said furiously, shivering in the crisp fall air.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something... I always do," replied Selena "Actually, I have an idea..."

She whispered something into my ear.

"That's brilliant! And Wait! We could do this too!" I gleefully shouted, writing it down on a piece of parchment.

"Girls! Stop you r whispering, and please get in the boats!" shouted Oxeus Hagrid.

With our faces blushing, we scrambled across tto our boats, avoiding the stares and/or smirks of the other first years.

"Great." I moaned, as we were herded into a boat with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Then I remembered the prank(s) we had in store for them. And with that happy thought, I enjoyed the rest of the ride, floating up to the castle while ingnoring the foursome.

* * *

><p>James P.O.V.<p>

On the way to Hogwarts, I found myself staring at the girl across from me the whole time. No, not the black-haired rebel, but the beautiful green-eyed girl with the titian hair.

"Whoah, Moony look! James writes poetry!" Sirius interrupted my thoughts as I realized I had spoken out loud. I blushed with embarrasment.

"And now he's blushing! Who are you, and what have you done with the real James C-"

"Don't say it!" I shreiked. I sounded like a girl who just got her hair done and then someone put mud in it. Everyone in the boat turned to stare at me. Which, unfortunately, included Sirius and Lily.

"How dare you compare me to Sirius?" yelled Lily. I realized I had spoken aloud again. I turned to look at her. She looked like she would have stormed off the boat if it wasn't for the fact we were on the Black Lake. Thank goodness for that. I blushed again as I caught her stare. Then Sirius started again.

"James and Lily, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-"

"Shut _up_ Sirius" surprisingly, it wasn't me OR Lily who said that, but easygoing Remus Lupin. He was really jumpy, and acting very strangely tonight. I'd have to ask him what was going on later. Not looking at anyone after that, I shut my mouth and looked down at the ground. That was when I saw someone else in the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this is a pretty short chapter compared to the # OF words, but whatever. You guys deserve it. Maybe I'll make the next one longer if you guys will PLEASE R&R. :_(**

**?**

**thanks. :) cya next time guys,**

**~ RAsh**


End file.
